


Talk Less

by CadetDru



Series: Before [7]
Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Amnesia, Dolls, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends to Enemies, Other, Schizophrenia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadetDru/pseuds/CadetDru
Summary: "Unrequited love must be so painful.""I don't..." he said, not sure where he was going with it. "Thanks for the beer, thanks for reminding me of my dead crush, you can go now, Doc."
Relationships: Topher Brink & Claire Saunders, Topher Brink/Claire Saunders
Series: Before [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/37465
Kudos: 5





	Talk Less

Topher was working. Topher was always and forever working. Topher had no life, Topher had no friends, Topher only had ever had his work.

"I brought you a beer," she said, holding up a six pack. "Don't ask me where I got it."

"It's not even my birthday," his mouth said before his brain caught up.

"I think I could have loved you, before," Dr. Saunders said.

He didn't say anything to that. He took the beer. "I didn't think Whiskey cared."

"She did, she just didn't understand why. Echo's not that special. I can have some bleedthrough too. Is that why you never imprinted Whiskey with the real Claire? It avoid that kind of blurring?"

"Personality merge is kind of a bad idea."

"Yeah," Dr. Saunders said.

"Claire didn't love me."

"You loved her," Dr. Saunders said.

"So much."

"The things you did for her," Dr. Saunders said.

"You don't owe me anything," he said. "I mean, I did it and it's done and no one owes me anything."

"Like sex?" Dr. Saunders said.

"I'm really not comfortable talking about this with you."

"I think so little of you." Dr. Saunders said.

"Please stop talking," he begged. 

"Unrequited love must be so painful."

"I don't..." he said, not sure where he was going with it. "Thanks for the beer, thanks for reminding me of my dead crush, you can go now, Doc."

She crossed over to him, and kissed his cheek. "You could be a good man, if you tried."

"I try to do my best."

She kissed his lips, briefly. "You fail, consistently. But you do try."

"Thanks for the beer. It'll give me the motivation to go on."

"And it isn't even your birthday." She cocked her head to the side. "If it was, and either of us had a real bed that wasn't on camera..."

He moved to kiss her. She didn't move away. He hated that it was a win for him. "This is enough." 


End file.
